


Obsession

by 97_00_00 (neon_lutetium)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Disturbing Themes, Horror, Implied Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Implied Relationships, M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_lutetium/pseuds/97_00_00
Summary: Jisung is invited to Woojin's promotional party, held at Chan's house. He expects a normal night.He doesn't get that, when things turn murderous.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written horror before. Or really, anything like this, it was an interesting experience. This was just meant to be practice but ended up being pretty long!
> 
> This is a warning, I put as many tags as I could think of (I'm also new to ao3), but just in case.  
This will contain death, it will contain somewhat graphic descriptions of death and violence, as well as disturbing scenes.
> 
> I think that's it.
> 
> Also I may not have proofread this.....I also couldn't think of a name. And I can't do summaries. Okay, that's enough.

It had been a couple of weeks since Jisung had last seen his friends. Though, he didn't consider them all of his friends, exactly. His friend group had grown three months ago, with the additions of Minho's friends.

'I wonder how he is.' Jisung thought has he pulled on his jacket. It had only been three months since he last saw Minho - his ex.

Their breakup didn't go well, but Jisung tried not to dwell on it. He left his apartment in silence. He was on his way to Woojin's promotion party, that Chan was holding. He honestly didn't expect to be invited, everyone knew Jisung wasn't that big of a fan of parties, or anything that went on within them.

Chan only lived a few blocks away, and since Jisung didn't have a car, he walked. Maybe leaving late was a blessing. The sun was setting behind the tall buildings and older traditional houses that littered the streets. The street lights flickered on one by one. Jisung enjoyed his walk, it cleared his mind of all the thoughts that had been plaguing his head.

When he got closer to Chan's house, he could hear the music, he could see the people as well. He greeted a few people as he got closer, making his way inside.

"Congrats on your promotion, hyung!" Jisung's arms reached around Woojin's middle, embracing him in a back hug. Woojin laughed and turned around, returning the hug.

"Thank you. How've you been?"

"Same old, same old." Jisung slowly released the older, smiling a little. Woojin went on about his promotion, but Jisung could barely hear him. They soon parted ways when someone new came up to congratulate him.

Jisung wandered away, he hadn't been to Chan's place in a while. It was the usual hang out for Minho, Hyunjin and Chan. Jisung used to be a part of that group, as well. The thoughts welled up in Jisung's head, the amount of people became dizzying. He plopped himself onto the living room's couch, shoving himself into the sidearm and focusing on his phone.

He sat there for maybe twenty minutes before he heard his name, the clearing of his throat, and his name again. He looked up, to be greeted by Hyunjin. His eyes pierced Jisung's skin, if looks could kill, Jisung would've been dead a while ago.

Hyunjin, Minho's best friend. One of multiple reasons they broke up. It all flooded back, now that Hyunjin stood in front of him - looking his best. Hyunjin smiled down at Jisung, resting his hands on his hips.

"Hi, Jisung." He said, his voice sickeningly sweet, his smile forced and fake.

"You don't have to greet me, in fact, don't." Jisung replied, going back to look at his phone. His hands trembled a little, until he heard a huff and Hyunjin stomped away.

Of course, now Jisung's mind was racing. If Hyunjin was here, Minho was too. Minho, who Jisung hadn't seen in three months, after being together for eight months. Jisung sat there, remembering all of the insecurities the both of them had, that created a wedge between the two of them - and eventually tore them apart. It was hard, too hard, for Jisung. He didn't want to be around anyone so he isolated himself. He was lucky that his closest friends were still there for him, Minho's didn't stick around. It was fair, he thought.

The night went on, a speech was given and food was eaten. It was a normal evening, even if it was at a party. Everything was expected, until Jisung had gone into the kitchen to get a fresh bottle of water, and found a girl sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Sweat prickled at the back of Jisung's neck as flashes of his mother, in the same position, came to mind. He shook them away, hurrying over to the girl and doing a quick health check. Pulse was strong, airways clear. He found her phone next to her and texted a few of the most recent numbers, one being a friend at the party, who came running in seconds later.

"Oh my god, Jisung! Is she okay?" The girl asked, Jisung barely recognised her, she was one of his classmates.

"She'll be okay, probably drank too much." He said, smiling. The girl helped her friend up and they left. There was a pit in Jisung's stomach. He couldn't help but follow them, but once outside, they were gone. He sighed, hoping it'd be okay.

He couldn't keep it to himself for long, because once he saw Chan, he took his chance.

"Chan."

"Yeah, mate?"

"I think someone spiked a drink, the girl that just left...I think she was drugged."

"Are you sure?"

"I've...seen it before. You know...with my mom." Jisung's voice almost broke when he spoke, but Chan understood right away. His hands clasped together and he cleared his throat.

"I'll get everyone to stop drinking, can you go upstairs and get the spare bottles of water? They're in the guest room."

Jisung gave him a swift nod and ran off, leaping up the stairs to the guest room.

Upon opening the door to the guest room, however - he was confused. There was no water, he frowned and turned to leave, being pushed back instead. He stumbled over his feet and landed on the bed.

"Ow, what the hell?!" Jisung yelped, looking up at the masked figure in front of him. Sweat dripped down his forehead as his eyes glanced at the other's hand, a knife shining in the light.

"Stay here, and be quiet." Their voice was distorted, and before Jisung could say or do anything, they left - locking Jisung inside.

Jisung sat there for a second, unsure of what to do. He felt around his pockets, the blood rushing from his face. His phone was gone.

Jisung looked around the room. It was just a simple guest room. The bed neatly made with a dresser and fresh towels on it. 'Was Chan expecting someone to stay over?' Jisung cocked his head to the side, why else would there be towels. He shook the thoughts away, it wasn't important. He stood quickly, standing there as the room spun. The pit in his stomach built up and before he could even move, Jisung came crashing back down, the room going black as he passed out.

"Jisung? Jisung, please wake up." Jisung could hear a voice. It was soft, scared. "Please, help. Jisung, help." The voice was panicked, like the person was out of breath. Jisung's eyes shot open. He was still in the guest room, alone. He sat up, slowly, taking his time. His throat felt dry as he swallowed. He groaned, taking a glance around the room to find no water.

"Fuck this." He let out with a sigh, standing once he was sure he was okay. He took soft steps to the large window, looking out as much as he could, into the darkness. The street lights were out.

"That's not right." The pit in his stomach grew even larger, sweat built up on the back of his neck and his forehead. He had a very bad feeling - and if the masked person had anything to do with it, he was sure this night wasn't going to end well.

There was nothing Jisung could do, besides sit on the bed and wait. His heart was loud in his ears, beating quickly. Unsure of what to do, he just sat in thought. Suddenly, he heard a soft buzz from the door to the room, a phone slid under. That just made his heart beat faster, in fear.

He slowly rose from the bed, taking a step or two to the room’s door, he felt himself hesitate before finally reaching for phone. It looked modified, there was no way to close the messages, coming from a computer.

He crouched down, taking the phone into his hands, it lit up. 'Look in the closet.' it said. Jisung’s eyes went to the closet door. He walked over to it, hesitating for a moment before sliding open the door.

'_Check the back wall._'

He pushed the few coat-covers and randomly hung pieces of clothing aside to come face to face with photos of himself. Dozens of them, all taken from afar. His photos covered the wall.

"What the hell." He let out a soft whisper, shock came over him, the phone in his hand buzzed.

'_Do you know who took these?_' Jisung frowned at the message, shrugging his shoulders.

"How would I know, dumbass." His eyes began to roll, but the phone buzzed again.

'_You will._'

Jisung felt a knot in the back of his throat, staring at the phone he took a step back and spun around, looking around quickly. "You can hear me?"

'_Yes._'

"Why am I in here?"

'_You'll find out._'

"Ominous piece of shit."

'_Watch your language._'

"Woojin?"

'_No._'

Jisung looked at the phone with a squint. Only Woojin cared about swearing, so if not him, who? But even if him, why would he lock Jisung up? Jisung had too many questions that he was sure he wouldn't get the answer of.

"Are you the person that locked me up?"

'_Partly._'

"Partly? There's more of you?"

'_..._'

'_Yes._'

Jisung bit at his lower lip, staring at the screen as he sat on the bed. His head was going around in circles, nothing made sense.

"Are you...going to kill me?"

'_..._'

'_No._'

"That's believable." His eyes rolled once, the phone buzzing several times.

'_Hide in the closet._'

'_JISUNG_'

'_NOW_'

Jisung's eyes shot up at the door, the doorknob jiggling as someone tried to open the door. Jisung felt sick, he was terrified. He took a deep breath in and stepped quietly into the closet, sliding the door shut as carefully as he could.

'_Stay quiet._'

'Stay quiet. Stay quiet. Stay quiet.' Jisung told himself, flinching as the door to the room finally opened. A figure entered, Jisung couldn't see who. Then another figure, there was two. They mumbled something to each other before leaving the room, slamming the door shut, causing Jisung to flinch again. He finally realised he was holding his breath when the phone buzzed.

Jisung opened his mouth to speak, when the silence that had been surrounding the house was broken by a scream. Jisung couldn't speak now, not when that scream sent chills down his spine.

'_The closet has a false back. You can get through it._'

Jisung felt around, slowly pulling the wall that was covered in his photos forward. It was true, but all Jisung could do was frown. Jisung stopped in hesitation, he didn't know what was on the other side, he knew it was Chan's bedroom, but what else? When another scream broke through the silence, he pushed himself through the false backing.

Jisung stood there, fists clenched with his eyes squeezing themselves shut. He was bracing himself for impact, but when nothing came, he opened his eyes to find himself in the dark room, alone.

'_Close the false wall._'

Jisung did what the phone did, pulling the false wall back slowly, making sure it was in place properly. He looked around the room. He hadn't ever been in Chans' room before. He didn't want to snoop, so he just stood there, awkwardly waiting for the next message.

"Can you still hear me?" He was quiet, it was just a whisper.

'_Yes._'

For whatever reason, Jisung felt relieved. He was alone, but not really. He took a few steps into the room, bumping into Chan's bed. He sat himself down, the dark room was scary, especially right now.

"Do you know what's going on, with the others, I mean?"

'_Not entirely._'

"There was a scream before."

'_I know._'

"Are they...dead?"

'_Yes._'

"Is anyone else?"

'_A few…and…_'

'_...I'm so sorry, Jisung._'

"W-why?"

'_Changbin..._'

Jisung felt tears wet his cheeks, he quickly wiped them away, only for them to be replaced with new ones. Changbin. They had been friends since they were young, and when Minho and Jisung broke up, he took it hard. He was close with both of them, he pulled himself away from everyone. He moved to America, worked on his music. He came back tonight, Changbin messaged Jisung earlier that day to meet at the party.

"N-no. You're wrong." Jisung could only whisper, choking on sobs he was trying to muffle.

'_I'm so sorry._'

Memories of every time he was with Changbin was all he could see. The times they went to stupid fairs to win prizes and go on rides they both knew Jisung would scream to tears on. The time Changbin surprised Jisung with cheesecake during exams. Jisung sat there and relived it all, he couldn't help but cry, he wanted to yell, but he was quiet.

"I need to see him." Jisung was mumbling.

'_No._'

'_Jisung, no._'

'_Please, don't._'

Jisung didn't listen to reason as he got up, taking careful steps to the door. He held his breath as he opened the door, peeking out. The hallway was empty.

"Where is he?"

'_..._'

"You know, so tell me."

'_Across from you._'

Jisung's eyes went up, across from him. The bathroom. His heart was loud in his ears as he took steps to the bathroom door. He swallowed a thick knot down.

'_Please, don't do this._'

He didn't listen, his hand was trembling as he reached out for the handle. He took a deep breath in as he opened the door. His whole world came crushing down in a matter of seconds.

Changbin was there. Laying there, broken glass surrounding him. Jisung carefully entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He kneeled next to his long-time friend, glass piercing Jisung's knees as he did. He hissed, trying to ignore the pain.

Jisung was quiet while his tears flowed. He was hesitant for a moment, slowly reaching out to take Changbin's hand. He stared, in shock.

"H-he's still warm."

'_Warm? _'

"I don't think he's dead." Jisung took in a deep breath, putting the phone next to him as he reached for Changbin's face, slowly moving the other's head to face him. Glass stuck out in some places, blood gushing from open wounds. Jisung took a chance and leaned in, sticking his ear to Changbin's chest for a few seconds before flying up again, his hands on Changbin's chest now.

"Changbin? Changbin can you hear me?"

"Mm." Changbin groaned, his eyes opening just enough to see Jisung's crying face.

"J-Jisung."

"Hey."

"You're so awkward." Changbin's smile was weak, but there. Jisung couldn't help himself but to wrap his arms around Changbin, earning a low groan.

"Sorry, sorry!" Jisung let out the quietest laugh he could, holding Changbin in his arms.

"What's that?" Changbin's voice was raspy, tired. Jisung moved away, letting go of Changbin to take hold of the phone again.

'_You need to move._'

Jisung frowned, looking back at Changbin, who's brows were raised in confusion.

"W-what about him?"

'_First aid kit should be in there._'

Jisung's eyes flew around the room, before he stood up to look more. He stepped over Changbin, carefully, and to the sink. Opening the cupboard to find the first aid kit still there. He counted it as a win, but he was scared. Jisung took a glance at Changbin's injuries, they were serious, and a first aid kit wasn't going to fix them.

But for a moment, Jisung remembered when they were younger. They had spent the day at the park, when Jisung leaped from the swings and didn't make it, scraping his knee. Blood was gushing and Jisung was crying, loudly. Changbin picked him up, holding his hand tightly and took him home. Jisung's parents weren't home, they never were. So Changbin patched him up.

They bought ice cream afterwards. That was the day they became friends.

Changbin's coughing brought Jisung back, he moved swiftly to be by his side again, kneeling next by his side. With a lot of swearing, on Changbin's part, Jisung got him into a sitting position.

The first aid kit wasn't much, but it did enough to patch Changbin up a bit. He was now covered in band aids, with the few gauzes around his more serious injuries. As Jisung was finishing the dressing of a wound, Changbin took hold of his hands, pulling Jisung into him for a hug.

"No matter what, I love you." Changbin whispered, and Jisung broke down, sobbing into Changbin's shoulder. "Now go."

Jisung leaned away, nodding as he wiped his fresh tears. He didn't want to leave, especially with Changbin the way he was. But he had to find help somehow.

Jisung stood slowly, patting Changbin on the head as he made his way out of the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

"Where do I go?" Jisung's voice was quiet and monotone. His emotions were running wild, but to get Changbin, and anyone else, help, he had to hold it in.

'_Downstairs._'

He took a deep breath in, making his way to the stairs. He stopped once he saw what was waiting for him.

"Oh my god." Jisung felt something in his throat, he turned, leaning over to throw up anything that he had for snacks hours ago. His breathing was heavy as he looked down at the blood.

And bodies.

Jisung felt dizzy, but he moved down the steps, slowly. He took his time to be quiet, glancing around every step he took. He didn't recognise the person that laid in front of him, but he wished he had time to mourn them.

He turned his head towards the glass doors that lead outside. He could hear someone talking - ranting.

'_Go to the kitchen_'

Jisung walked quietly through the house. He could see from the kitchen window, a blue figure outside with people tied to chairs. He could make a few out, Chan being one. Jisung stood there for a moment, thinking.

"Why are you helping me?"

'_Because I love you, Jiji._'

Jiji. The only person that called Jisung that was Minho. Minho, who he hadn't seen in three months, and didn't see earlier in the night, either.

"Minho."

'_Yes._'

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

'_I was scared you wouldn't let me help._'

"Fair enough." Jisung smiled a little, shaking his head. "Now what?"

'_..._'

"Minho?" Jisung looked down at the phone, no connection. He sighed, slowly moving out of the kitchen and into the hallway, turning around to come face to face with a masked figure, this one was different to the one outside - the mask was purple, while the one outside was blue. The ones who locked him in the guest room was wearing black. Jisung stood there, fear taking him over.

The figure moved closer, making Jisung step back, his back pressing against the cold wall. A gloved hand reached out, caressing Jisung's cheek. Wiping away a tear that Jisung didn't know he had. Jisung stood there, in complete shock. He was terrified, and here was a masked figure, touching him. He quickly noticed the wet patches on their clothes. Blood.

They moved closer, closer, closer, until their front pressed against Jisung's. Jisung was silent, both out of fear, and confusion. Two gloved hands found themselves on Jisung's cheeks, caressing them gently.

"Close your eyes." The voice was distorted, but Jisung listened, closing his eyes. His whole body went tense as he felt lips on his, his face screwed up, pushing the figure off of him and turning his body away in disgust, spitting and coughing.

"You really shouldn't have come tonight." Jisung recognised the voice, and as he looked up, his head was slammed backwards into the wall. Blood trickled down his neck as he collapsed onto the purple figure, his eyes closing as he passed out.

"I didn't think you had it in you."

"We made a deal."

"We did."

Jisung's eyes opened, he was still inside, now tied to a dining chair, in the living room. His head was pounding, the pain from the back of his head radiating all around. His vision was blurry, after blinking a few times, it still was. He heard sniffling from besides him, slowly turning his head to come face to face to Chan, tied up just like him.

"Glad you could make it." A voice came from in front of Jisung, and he slowly looked up at the blue figure. His eyes didn't take long to find Changbin, tied to another chair in front of him and Chan, the purple figure stood behind Changbin, holding a knife up to his throat. Jisung's heart sank, sweat pricking the back of his neck.

"Well, say hello." The purple figure said, pressing their thumb into one of the cuts on Changbin's face, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Jisung let a cry out. He didn't know why, but the purple figure did. This angered the blue, though. He stormed up to Jisung, grabbing him by the collar.

"What is it about you, Jisung, that makes you so lovable?!" The blue figures free hand grabbed onto Jisung's face, holding him there tightly. Even the gloves didn’t stop their nails making marks on Jisung's cheeks.

"It certainly isn't your minuscule looks, so what? Tell me!" They were mad, but Jisung didn't have an answer.

The purple figure came over, putting their hand on the blue's shoulder. "I told you not to touch him!"

"And I told you," With a swift movement, one of the blue figure's hands was around the purple's throat, squeezing tightly. Jisung could only watch in shock. "To kill Changbin. But you can't do anything right, can you?" It was a vicious voice, full of hatred. Jisung didn't know at what, it couldn't all be directed at him, right? "I'll do it myself. Maybe the trauma will do Jisung some good."

"No. No, don't touch him!" Jisung's voice was hoarse, but he was heard. The blue figure looked at him over their shoulder, throwing the purple figure at him. They collided and Jisung went backwards, the purple figure on top of him, but Jisung could still see.

Changbin didn't say anything, at first, until the blue figure got closer.

"I love you, Jisung. You're my best friend. You know that, yeah? Of course, you do." Changbin's smile was one of the saddest Jisung had ever seen, and he didn't see it for long before his vision was clouded with tears.

"Chan... I’ve been in love with you for so long, I’m so glad you asked me out, I was scared to. You'll find someone after me, please let yourself love." Changbin made a soft gurgling sound for a moment, before all Jisung could hear now was Chan's sobs, they were loud - painful sobs. The purple figure crawled off of Jisung, pulling his chair back up. Jisung's head hung low, his sobs mixing with Chan's.

Jisung wouldn't look up, he couldn't. He could barely see the blood surrounding the chair Changbin had sat on.

"What do you want?" Jisung's voice was soft, quiet. He couldn't bring himself to speak any louder.

"What was that?" The blue figure asked, leaning forward.

"What, what do you want?" Jisung was a little louder this time. The blue figure hummed.

"You to be gone from this earthly plane. But I made a deal." They giggled.

'Why giggle?' Jisung thought, and he wished he hadn't as the purple figure pulled his chair around, to face the direction of the glass doors. They did the same with Chan's chair. They both looked up, gasping.

The bodies that had been laid around were now strung up, hanging from the lights and ceiling fan.

"You're sick." Jisung let out, his voice shaky.

"I've been told." The blue figure came up from behind Jisung, wrapping their arms around Jisung's shoulders. Jisung felt like throwing up again.

He didn't notice the purple figure slipping away, at first, not until he saw the mask on the floor. He wasn't sure what it meant, exactly. But he knew they had a deal, and the purple one wanted to protect Jisung. So why did they leave?

It popped into his mind, several times. Felix. As much as Jisung wanted to blame Hyunjin for his insecurities, Felix did the same to Minho. Jisung knew Felix was touchy, he always wanted to hug, cuddle or hold hands. People thought they were dating before Minho told them otherwise. It upset Felix when Jisung said they couldn't do that stuff anymore - but Jisung thought he understood.

Jisung realised that he was wrong.

"W-where's Felix?" He made his voice soft, scared for his friend. The blue figure's head tilted.

"No idea!"

"Is he alive?"

"We both for know the answer to that."

The shot something through Jisung, looking up, only just realising how close the blue figure was now.

"Not for long, though." They said. And right then, the front door swung up, and Felix stumbled in.

Jisung could barely look at him, closing his eyes as he hung his head down.

"He already worked it out, you idiot." The blue figure approached Felix as he mumbled something. Jisung looked up just in time to see the mask lift. It all made sense.

Hyunjin's hand was on the back of Felix's neck, pulling him in to whisper something into the other's ear, Jisung couldn't look away as Hyunjin pushed his knife into Felix's stomach, letting him fall to the floor.

Felix was one of his closest friends. At least he thought that, until this night. It hurt to see Felix on the floor, in a puddle of his blood. It hurt more, to see Changbin next to him. Jisung was full of rage.

"Now that that's over with." Hyunjin took slow steps back to face Jisung, taking a seat on Chan's lap - he groaned, in obvious pain.

Chan caught Jisung's attention, mouthing to him. 'On three, I'll kick. You need to scoot over. Okay?' Jisung nodded his head slightly.

Hyunjin stood, leaning towards Jisung, as Chan counted. Hyunjin's mouth opened to talk, as Chan kicked a free foot up and pushed it with as much force as he could into Hyunjin's back. At the same time, Jisung jumped his chair up and to the side, just enough for Hyunjin to slam his head into the coffee table.

They sat there, breathing heavily, watching Hyunjin's unconscious body.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Chan." Jisung was the first to say anything. Chan didn't say anything back for a moment.

"I'm sorry too." Chan slowly scooted closer to Jisung, his hands facing Jisung. "This is going to hurt." Before Jisung could ask, Chan's fingers found a piece of glass from Jisung's knee and pulled it out in a swift movement, cutting into Chan's fingers a little. Jisung gasped from the pain. He didn't even realise there was glass still in his knees until that moment.

"Free yourself, hurry." Chan was breathless. Jisung knew he was in a lot of pain, so he did as he was told, scooting around so his hands were with Chan's. With some slight awkwardness, Jisung was cut free. He took the glass from Chan and freed his hands as well. They stood, looking down at Hyunjin again.

"Guys?" They both turned to find Woojin, holding his head and leaning against the wall.

"Woojin." Chan and Jisung said in unison. Before either of them could stop him, he looked up to see the hanging bodies.

"Holy shit. What the fuck." The look on his face was one Jisung had gotten over already. "W-what's going on?"

Jisung looked at Chan, while Chan stared at Woojin in silence.

"Hyunjin and Felix." Jisung said. Woojin looked at him, confused. His eyes flickering down to the unconscious Hyunjin. Jisung turned, just to be greeted by Hyunjin's face. Chan lunged forward, pushing Hyunjin away from Jisung and down, Woojin pushed Jisung, urging him to run.

"Go!" Woojin yelled as Hyunjin elbowed Chan in his side, causing him to cry out in pain. Jisung took off running, looking back to see Hyunjin slash Woojin with his knife and start chasing him.

Jisung ran outside, almost slipping on Felix's blood as he made his way outside. The brisk air outside could do nothing to calm Jisung's adrenaline. He ran and ran, but he wasn't fast enough.

Arms came up from behind him, wrapping around his middle and pulling him back, he screamed for help. Hyunjin pushed him into the fence of Chan's house, holding him there.

"You're so annoying!" Hyunjin yelled, punching Jisung in the cheek. He had a tight hold on Jisung's collar, they both panted. Hyunjin smiled, it was sickening.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Hyunjin let out a soft laugh, plunging his knife into Jisung's gut, he only felt the first stab. All he could do was whimper, blood soaking his shirt. Jisung fell forward, resting is head on Hyunjin's shoulder as the other laughed manically.

But Jisung wasn't giving up.

With as much force he could muster, Jisung thrusted his knee into Hyunjin's crotch, the other screamed and collapsed backwards.

"Forgot there was glass." Jisung let out a whisper as he started limping away. He couldn't run anymore. Jisung was finally out of breath, and he was in pain. But the adrenaline was still pumping through him.

Jisung could only stumble down the road, blood making his shirt stick to him uncomfortably. He felt light, dizzy and sick. His body was moving on its own. He got out of the house. He got out – he was okay. He was okay. He was okay...He was...

A car came to a stop in front of him, Minho jumping out. Jisung couldn't help but smile, he didn't realise how much he missed Minho's face until that moment.

"No." Minho let out a gasp, taking a step up as Hyunjin came from behind of Jisung, his arm wrapping around his neck, holding his still bloody knife to his throat.

"Minho...why don't you listen?" Hyunjin was rambling, his other hand reaching around Jisung to press his fingers into his still fresh wound, getting a good cry out of Jisung.

"You don't need to do this, Hyunjin." Minho's voice was soft, calming. He didn't move from his spot. His eyes pleading.

"W-we'll be together. I promise." Minho was a bad liar.

"I don't believe you." Hyunjin knew Minho was a bad liar.

Jisung felt his body tense in anticipation, his eyes closing tightly, instead there was a loud bang from behind him, his ears already ringing.

A gunshot.

Hyunjin's body gave in, stumbling backwards and collapsing. Jisung's eyes flew open, spinning around to see Chan, barely standing and leaning against Woojin, who had a cut across his face now.

"Crazy bastard." Chan spat out. He threw the gun down, limping towards Jisung with the help of Woojin. Jisung could see he had been crying.

Jisung couldn't help but break down, falling to the ground as his breathing increased. His whole body shook and he began to sob. Gasping for air as he tried to calm down.

Minho ran to his side, pulling him into his arms, Minho’s fingers brushed through Jisung’s hair. He missed that. It as a few seconds later that Jisung could hear sirens, but he didn’t remember anything else, he had passed out.

There was a soft beeping, people softly talking and shuffling feet.

"Seungmin's on his way." Minho's voice was soft, broken. He was the closest to Jisung.

"What happened to him?" That was Chan, he sounded nearby too.

"Got knocked out by...you know" Minho couldn't say their names.

'Understandable.' Jisung thought.

"Maybe Jisung will be awake when he gets here." That was Woojin. Furthest away, on the other side of Chan.

"I can never step foot inside of my house again." Chan's voice, full of sadness.

"You don't have to. I'll do it for you." Woojin, soft, light.

Jisung could hear fast footsteps getting closer and closer, someone was running to them.

"Fuck, there you guys are!" Seungmin was loud, bursting into the room, gasping for air.

"Language!" Woojin scowled at the younger, making him laugh awkwardly.

They went silent. Jisung mumbled out a laugh.

"Jisung?"

"Mm?"

"Jisung!"

"You're so loud."

Jisung opened his eyes, blinking a few times to look around the room. Minho was by his side, while Chan was in a hospital bed next to where Jisung was also in one, Woojin was in a wheelchair and Seungmin, well, he looked fine. Minho burst into tears, for the nth time, while the rest laughed.

Jisung asked them to tell him everything, and so they began telling Jisung what happened to them.

Woojin was drugged and passed out on the toilet, of all things. Seungmin was knocked out by Felix when he was snooping around his car. Chan got blindsided by Hyunjin before the first death.

When Jisung escaped, Hyunjin did more damage to Woojin than Jisung first thought, he was stabbed as well.

When the ambulances came, Jisung was the first to be taken to the hospital, he was rushed into surgery immediately. He was stabbed 3 times, there was a lot of internal damage.

After everything, Jisung finally understood. Hyunjin had been stalking Jisung for months, even before Minho and he had broken up. Minho overheard Hyunjin planning something, but didn’t know how serious it was. He thought it was just something to scare Jisung away – Minho was very wrong.

Hyunjin was staying at Chan’s house, he had lied about being kicked out of his apartment. Chan, being the friend, he is, let him stay as long as needed. Hyunjin was one of the first to find out about Chan and Changbin’s relationship, and the party that was being planned for Woojin’s promotion. He used it to his advantage. While Chan was busy, Hyunjin set everything up according to his plan. Drug everyone and kidnap Jisung. Felix was meant to come in and rescue Jisung and go away together, live happily ever after. But because of Seungmin and Minho, that plan didn’t work out.

It ended with 7 deaths, including Changbin’s, Felix’s and Hyunjin’s.

The police found a lot of evidence, but with the culprits already being dead, their questioning was fast.

-

_Six months later, Jisung sat in the airport, he and Woojin were waiting for Chan and Changbin to return from America. They went on a holiday to New York, where Chan proposed. Minho was on his way back from Japan, after a modelling gig and Seungmin was arriving from LA soon as well, from his first major acting role._

_Jisung let out a soft groan as he stood up, stretching._

_"Where're you going?" Woojin was still reading his book._

_"I'm getting a smoothie."_

_"They'll be here soon."_

_"I know."_

_Jisung ran his hand through his hair, smiling at Woojin as he made his way to the smoothie place that was behind them. Ordering something simple, he stood and waited. The TV was loud enough for him to hear, and it caught his attention. He looked up._

_"Mass murderer Hwang Hyunjin has been reported to have escaped..." Jisung drowned it all out. The world around him twisting as he collapsed. Woojin running to his side but never making it._

_Flashes of his friends dying surrounded him. They all lay dead while Jisung was forced to stab them repeatedly._

_Maniacal laughter was all he could hear..._

Jisung's eyes flew open. He was in bed, his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, his heart racing in his ears. He took a few seconds to breathe properly.

"Just a dream."

"Mm?"

"Nothing."

Jisung turned to face Minho, whose eyes were still closed.

"I can feel you looking at me." Minho mumbled.

"Sorry."

Minho's eyes opened, blinking a few times.

"Same dream?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." Minho pulled Jisung into his arms, holding him tightly.

"He's gone. For good."

"For good."


End file.
